


Dinner

by puff22_2001



Series: Home is [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Food, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Series, Short, Short One Shot, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Mamoru contemplates the voracity of his partners.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Seiya Kou, Chiba Mamoru/Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Home is [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62797
Kudos: 7





	Dinner

Mamoru wonders occasionally if marrying two bottomless stomachs was a good idea. Usagi alone can raise eyebrows; with Seiya in tow, Mamoru worries about their health.

They egg each other on, competing over their second--and more--helpings. Who can eat the fastest, the most. It’s enough to make one ill at times.

Mamoru watches as Usagi wipes a bit of sauce from Seiya’s cheek. She smiles brilliantly at their spouse, and then gives Mamoru a blinding grin as well. They both look so happy.

Mamoru smiles fondly and dishes up another helping of curry onto both of their plates.


End file.
